


meet you in the middle

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is an artist, Alternate Universe, Ennoshita is a regular office worker, HQ Rarepair Exchange, M/M, Smoking, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi didn’t say anything. He eyed him up and down for a second, not even bothering to be subtle about it. Chikara shifted from one foot to the other, not sure how to act. Akaashi’s gaze rested on his face and he looked him straight in the eye.<br/>“I know this might be sudden but would you allow me to draw you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet you in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the HQ rarepair exchange and is written for Ashes (2ndyears on tumblr)!  
> Your prompts were all so amazing, I had a lot of trouble choosing one because I got so many different ideas. I went with Ennoaka and an artist au, I tried my best to fulfill the prompt and I hope you like it!!

Chikara watched the bubbles in his champagne rising. They were glistening against the reflection of the dim light. His suit was uncomfortable and he felt oddly out of place. Chikara had already considered leaving early but he knew that he’d make his co-workers feel bad. They didn’t deserve that, they had worked hard on this project. He, on the other hand, had not.

Ennoshita Chikara was just an average accountant, working for a marketing company. They had been working on an elaborate advertisement with many talented people involved. An entire film team was put together and many different locations were chosen. The advertisement was a collaboration with a well-known artist, which in itself already promised to be a success.

Chikara was currently at the private exhibition of said artist, hosted for the entire team, to reveal the finished advertisement. He should have listened to his gut feeling and stayed at home. Everyone was talking about the project and all the time and effort they put into it. Chikara was only the accountant, he didn’t have any other part in the making of the ad so he didn’t know what to talk about. He had excused himself and instead stood at a table on his own, looking at the paintings.

They were beautiful, large canvases, portraying people. The outlines were drawn in black, prominent lines while they were coloured in faint shades. Chikara wasn’t an art expert but he loved the contrast between the harsh lines and the soft colours.

There was always one particular item in the paintings that stood out. Sometimes it was a flower the person was holding up to their face but he also recognized jewellery, food and even a fountain pen but it was always a different object. The more he compared the paintings the more details he noticed. Every person had a unique expression, some with their eyes closed or facing away from the beholder.

Chikara hadn’t heard of the artist before, so he wondered if the way the people were facing and the objects they held were telling a story or were just an artistical choice.

 

His hand played with the cigarette pack in the pocket of his pants. He took one out of the pack and put it between his lips while he tried to find his lighter. His pockets were empty left for his keys and wallet. No lighter.

Chikara took a deep sigh and kept the cigarette in his mouth for a few seconds.

“You aren’t allowed to smoke in here.”

Chikara looked up. He had never seen the man in front of him before. He was dressed completely in black, his suit clearly a designer brand.

“Of course, I’ll put the cigarette away. I haven’t even lit it.” He put it back in the cigarette pack when the other man placed his drink on the table as well.

Chikara gave him a curious look. Did he plan on staying here?

“I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Akaashi Keiji.”

“Ennoshita Chikara, nice to meet you.” So he hadn’t met this person before. Maybe he was one of his superiors or one of the actors in the commercial.

Akaashi nodded and took a sip of his drink. “Is there a reason why you’re standing here all by yourself?”

“Not particularly. I just needed a break.” Chikara couldn’t say that he felt left out, not to one of his possible superiors. “What about you?”

“I didn’t do much actual work for the advertisement and don’t know the people here well, so I didn’t want to be the stranger interrupting their celebration.” He cocked his head to one side as if he had known that Chikara was lying and waiting for an honest reply.

He really wished he had a cigarette so he had something else to focus his attention on. “Truth to be told, I’m just a regular accountant and all I did was manage the finances. I feel odd because I don’t have a reason to celebrate, I did my usual work while they put all the effort in it.”

What was he doing, complaining to a stranger during a celebration and making the mood gloomy. Even so, he thought he saw Akaashi’s eyes lighting up for a moment.

“You were still part of it, without you this wouldn’t have been possible so you shouldn’t stay here,” he made a vague gesture at the table”, for too long.”

Chikara nodded. “I’ll join them in a minute.”

Akaashi didn’t say anything. He eyed him up and down for a second, not even bothering to be subtle about it. Chikara shifted from one foot to the other, not sure how to act. Akaashi’s gaze rested on his face and he looked him straight in the eyes. “I know this might be sudden but would you allow me to draw you?”

Chikara wasn’t a smooth talker but he had worked long enough in an office to know how to stay professional in most situations. This was not one of them because he downright stared at Akaashi speechlessly. In the matter of seconds he processed what had just happened. He had been ignorant enough to not know that Akaashi was the artist they collaborated with on this challenge and he had suggested that Chikara would let him draw him.

“Me?” he asked and immediately felt stupid.

“Yes. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable with that question?”

There must be another explanation. He couldn’t be serious. “You mean a quick sketch right now?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m talking about a big canvas like the ones around you.”

“You haven’t met the other people from my department yet, you should go over and talk to them. Sugawara is actually – “

Akaashi cut him off. “I don’t want any of them. I’m asking you.”

He was still looking at Chikara but not in an expectant or pressing way. He simply waited for his reply. One time Chikara had heard another person say how an artist looked like their art. He had never paid much attention to that comment but now that he was looking at Akaashi he finally understood. His features had a sharp edge to them but his tousled hair and pale skin were a soft contrast. Akaashi’s looks were a lot more intricate and dynamic than Chikara’s own, plain face.

He shook his head. The artist was prettier than the model, he couldn’t possibly accept that offer. “Your works are all very beautiful, I was just admiring them before you came over but I don’t think such a big canvas would suit me. I feel very honoured though, thank you for that offer.”

“That’s alright, please don’t feel obligated to accept.” Akaashi handed him a business card. “I saw you looking at my paintings before. Would you be interested in seeing my newest works?”

\--

Chikara didn’t know what had come over him when he had accepted Akaashi’s invitation. He had probably thought that it would’ve been rude to decline this second offer as well, so the next Friday he found himself in front of an old house in the outskirts of the city. Was he right here? It looked very unlike Akaashi who had given off a polished feeling. Even so the address on the slip of paper in his hand matched the one on the house’s gate.

He couldn’t find a nameplate or a bell, so he tried the handle of the gate. It swung open and Chikara entered. He found a door bell and after a few suspiciously long seconds Akaashi opened.

“Hello. I’m glad you found your way here, please come in.”

Once again he was dressed in all black, the dark sweater hiding his thin frame.

Chikara stepped inside. “Should I take my shoes off?”

Akaashi shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, leave them on.”

At first he was confused but after taking a look around Chikara noticed that the floor was covered in old newspapers. Paint was splattered everywhere. At one point it looked like someone had spilled an entire bucket of it.

“Would you please follow me for a second, we have to deal with a slight problem here first before I can show you around.” Akaashi walked into the room to the right.

It was a very large room, Chikara would’ve guessed that someone had torn the wall down between two rooms to make this one. Another person was standing in the room and a large, vibrant painting was in front of them.

“Akaashi!” It was another guy, with his hair styled into two spikes at the top of his head, his shirt covered in paint stains. “I thought this was a masterpiece but I looked at it again and it’s trash. I can’t paint anymore, I’ve lost all my skill.”

Akaashi frowned but kept quiet for a second as if he was deep in thought.

“Oh, a visitor! You think this looks terrible too, right?”

Chikara looked startled. How was he supposed to respond to that? “N-no, it’s...actually I’m not an artist so I don’t...I like it but-“

“It looks amazing, doesn’t it?” Akaashi suddenly said next to him. “You used a new colour palette for this, it’s very refreshing. You think so too, right?”

Chikara saw his chance and agreed right away. “Yes, it has outstanding colours. It would look really good as a statement piece in my living room.” He wasn’t lying, it was a very beautiful painting.

“You both think so? Maybe it’s not so bad after all.” He gave the painting another sceptical look.

Akaashi nodded. “Of course, it’s beautiful. You weren’t called one of the top five most promising newcomers of the year for no reason. Shouldn’t you be working on another piece for your next exhibition?”

“Oh crap. I almost forgot about that.” He took the painting off the easel and handed it to Chikara. “You can have this one, hang it into your living room.” He quickly replaced the spot with a fresh canvas.

“Bokuto, you have to stop giving your paintings away like that. Just leave it here,” Akaashi said to Chikara, who then carefully leaned it against a wall. They both left him to his work.

\--

This time they entered the room to the left. It was another large room with easels, clean canvases and a huge amount of brushes and paint.

“This is where I work.” Akaashi stepped aside, a silent permission for Chikara to walk around.

There were a few paintings, but Chikara spotted a lot of sketches on smaller canvases. He felt like tracing the lines with his fingers but he knew he wasn’t allowed to do that.

“Are all of these paintings related to the ones from the exhibition?”

Akaashi shrugged. “Some of them. Do you want to go upstairs for a coffee before I show you them to you in more detail? I also have tea if you prefer that?”

“Coffee would be wonderful right now.” Chikara had come here right after work, so he was tired.

They walked the stairs up to the first floor. Here Chikara had to take his shoes off. This floor looked a lot more like he had imagined Akaashi’s place. Although the house looked old from outside the furniture was new and modern. Paintings from other artists adorned the walls and Chikara noticed a remarkable amount of bookshelves. A lot of sketches and paper were sprawled across different places. It gave him a familiar feeling.

“So what do you think?” Akaashi asked after he had made both of them a cup of coffee.

“Of this place? It’s unexpected but I really like it.” Chikara had immediately felt comfortable. He enjoyed the relaxed work-atmosphere.

Akaashi smiled. It was only a small twitch of his lips but Chikara didn’t miss it. It was the first time he had seen his solemn expression change. “I get that a lot. This was my grandparents’ old house. It was too large for me alone so I live on the first floor and transformed the basement into a work area for me and Bokuto, you met him downstairs. It was large enough for two people”, he explained. “I’m glad that you like it but I was actually asking whether you changed your mind about letting me draw you?”

He hesitated. Chikara wanted nothing more than to watch him draw but he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable being the one to be drawn.

“A quick sketch, nothing more. Please?” Akaashi looked directly at him and he felt his apprehension slowly dissolve.

“Fine, one sketch.”

\--

“So how does this work?” Chikara asked while Akaashi positioned a chair in the middle of his work room.

“Sit down there, that’s all.”

Chikara did as he was told and sat on the chair. “And now?”

“Nothing. Pick a comfortable pose and then stay like that.” He got himself another chair and a sketchbook.

Chikara was awkwardly sitting on the chair and waited for him to get ready. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he clumsily placed them in his lap. Then he continued to look at Akaashi and waited for him to start.

“You can already get in pose. I’m ready.” Akaashi had placed the sketchbook on a small easel in front of him, a pencil in his hand.

“Ehm...this is my pose.”

This marked the second time he saw Akaashi smile. He put the pencil down again and walked up to Chikara.

“This won’t work, let me help you for a moment.” He put his hands on Chikara’s shoulders and twisted them slightly to one side. Before Chikara had a chance to react the hands moved upwards and cupped his cheeks. Akaashi’s hands were cold and soft. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the touch which wasn’t caused by the cold. He softly tilted his head in the same direction as the shoulders and changed the angle a bit.

“This is already better. You’re too stiff, try to loosen up a bit and just sit like you normally do.” Akaashi sat down again and picked up the pen.

Chikara tried to ease up but he felt Akaashi’s stare on him. His eyes were tracing the outlines of his face. Chikara wondered if his nervousness was plain for him to see but he simply couldn’t relax.

“We can stop if you don’t want to do this.” That answered his question, his apprehension must’ve been obvious to Akaashi.

He didn’t want to back out now after having agreed first. “No, I’m fine. “

“Then tell me something. It can be anything, maybe a hobby? I won’t answer much but I can listen and draw at the same time”, he suggested. “It takes some time to get used to this, don’t worry about it.”

Chikara gave it some thought. A hobby? “I like movies, if that counts as a hobby.”

Akaashi nodded which he took as a sign to go on.

“Well...Just two days ago I watched a movie which I really enjoyed. I was surprised by it because it was very different from the style the director usually goes for. You could still see her signature but she was also trying something new this time.” Chikara was in his element, he had to concentrate not to move his arms to underline his words. “It had beautiful scenery shots in it, I wish I could show you because you have to see them to understand what I mean when I say beautiful.”

He wished he could see Akaashi’s face while he was drawing but from this angle he couldn’t directly look at him.

“Is it alright to tell you the plot? I don’t want to spoiler anything in cases you want to watch it?”

Akaashi nodded again. Chikara was only halfway through the storyline when they finished. He wasn’t sure what to expect when Akaashi showed him the sketch. He took a sharp breath when he looked at the drawing.

“This...is me?”

“You don’t like?”

“No! It’s beautiful.” Chikara wouldn’t have imagined liking it as much as he did. If he had to put it in words he felt honoured that someone else decided to draw him. The sketch looked like him but at the same time it didn’t. Those were clearly his features but Akaashi had added a soft touch that he couldn’t describe. Was this the way Akaashi saw him?

Chikara stayed for a while and Akaashi showed him some of the paintings he had been working on.

\--

When Chikara came home that day he flopped down on his couch. He covered his face with his hands to hide the big smile that was plastered on it. Akaashi had asked him to come over again with the words “You still owe me the second part of the movie’s plot.”

Now he had something to look forward to.

\--

Chikara was standing in the bakery close to Akaashi’s house. He couldn’t come over without bringing something with him but he had no idea what Akaashi liked. What if he was allergic to nuts? Maybe he didn’t like chocolate or apple. He could dislike sweets in general. On the other hand Chikara couldn’t turn up with empty hands so he chose croissants. Nobody could dislike croissants.

Akaashi seemed happy about them. He was done with his croissant before Chikara had even finished half of it.

“So how did that movie go on? I’m curious.” Akaashi was dressed all in black, again. At first Chikara had assumed it was a coincidence but he started to wonder is his wardrobe only contained dark clothes. The colour matched well with his hair and eyes so he guessed that Akaashi wore it deliberately.

“I want to watch you draw”, Chikara blurted out. “I can tell you the story while you draw, right?”

Akaashi smiled at his forwardness. “I have a commission to finish so this could take a while if you’re fine with that? I don’t like leaving work unfinished.”

Chikara didn’t mind. His excitement grew when he noticed that Akaashi was carrying a large canvas to the easel. He wasn’t going to see just a simple sketch. He helped Akaashi mix the colours and then sat back in his chair.

He watched in awe. Akaashi drew most of the dark outlines in one go and only lifted the brush up from the canvas to change it to a smaller one or dip it in the colour again.

“This needs to dry before I can continue, do you want to go outside for a smoke?”

 

There was a bench at the house’s terrace, along with an ashtray that held a few cigarette buds.

“You smoke?” Chikara asked.

“Only sometimes. I don’t like having smoke on me because it sticks to the paintings. You don’t smoke much on a regular base too, right?”

“Yeah, how’d you know that?” He leaned back with a relaxed sigh, the cool air pleasant on his skin.

Akaashi started to count with his fingers. “You forgot your lighter at the party, the cigarette pack was all crumbled and squished like you’ve kept it for some time and you never asked for a smoke break before.”

Chikara looked surprised. He shouldn’t be, Akaashi had asked to draw him so he must’ve observed him. He looked even more beautiful in the dim moonlight and Chikara watched the wind ruffle through his hair. He resisted the urge to reach out and tuck a strand behind his ear. “Am I really that easy to read?”

“Like an open book.” Akaashi smiled softly.

So this was how the game was played. Chikara raised one eyebrow. “Then what am I thinking of right now?”

“I can’t read minds”, he said but mused over it for a moment. “Probably about what movie you should watch next. “

Chikara took another drag of the cigarette. “That’s actually a good guess. I have a few on my to-watch list that have started to gather dust because they’ve been on there for so long.”

Akaashi let the smoke slowly waft out between his lips. Chikara tried not to stare. “Why don’t you tell me about them and I’ll choose one?”

 

After they had finished their cigarettes they walked back inside and Akaashi finished the painting. Chikara had to keep reminding himself to continue talking, he always trailed off while he followed the brush with his eyes.

He offered to help clean the brushes after they were done and Akaashi gladly accepted. The sink in the basement was only for paint as he explained. He showed Chikara how to get all the paint out of them. He tried to copy the movements but he must’ve looked clumsy because Akaashi told him to roll his sleeves up or he’d get the full of water and paint.

“Who’s your favourite actor?” he asked.

Chikara was focused on the task at hand and only shrugged. “I don’t really have one particular actor I like.”

“How about a favourite director?”

“Oh, now that’s something different. Where do I even start? I can’t just choose one. That depends on the story, the scenery, the genre and so on.”

“You’re the first person that I met that doesn’t care about the actors but knows everything about the directors.”

“And you think that’s weird?”

“I think it’s interesting.”

“Oh, is this one alright?” Chikara interrupted their talk and showed the brush to Akaashi.

He took it in his hand and let his fingers run through the bristles. “Looks good to me.”

Chikara reached for another brush while he continued talking. “The director is the creator of the movie. You see everything through their eyes, the actors are just playing out what the director has in mind.” He wiped a strand of hair out of his face with the back of his hand. “I’d want to be a director if money didn’t matter. Don’t get me wrong, I like my job but seeing a movie that I directed myself would be a dream.”

 “If you need art in it contact me and I might be able to help you out.”

He laughed. “I will, if that ever happens.”

Chikara put another clean brush aside. There was something else he had wanted to say. He shifted his weight from one leg to another while he thought about how to bring it up. “I know that I refused your offer first but...you can draw me. If you still want to, that is”, he added.

Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand. At first Chikara thought it was in shock but then laughter was bubbling up out of him. “You went beet red just now. Are you embarrassed?”

“Don’t laugh, of course it’s embarrassing to bring this up myself! I thought you might ask again but you didn’t so you made me say it myself.” Chikara wished the ground would open and swallow him up. “I should be the one asking for your permission or pay you, not the other way around.”

“Have a bit more self confidence, I asked you for a reason. “ Akaashi took all the brushes and lined them up on a towel. “But I do have to make sure, you’re doing this because you want to not because you feel obligated for the sake of your company?”

“No, this is just me. I want to come here again and talk to you.” Chikara wanted to know more about him. It was mostly him that had done all the talking but he wanted to get to know Akaashi better. He had been smitten the first time he had seen him but those feelings of admiration and affection had only grown stronger.

Akaashi dried his hands and led him to the door. “You sure have a lot of free time if you want to come here again. Don’t you have someone waiting for you at home?”

Chikara swallowed hard. Was this going in the direction he thought it was? “No, I’m single at the moment.”

“So am I”, Akaashi replied. He took a step closer, slipped one hand underneath Chikara’s bangs and brushed them upwards. “I’m looking forward to drawing you next time.” Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss on Chikara’s lips.

Chikara tried to look calm and collected when Akaashi pulled away but his entire face was burning up. He wasn’t sure where to look. “So, I-I will see you next Friday?” He laughed nervously.

“I can’t wait.”

\--

It was Friday and Chikara couldn’t sit still. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that last coffee because it wasn’t helping him to stay focused. In his mind he was already at Akaashi’s place. _Akaashi._ He was sure the faint blush on his cheeks was appearing again when he thought of him.

\--

It took him some time to get used to Akaashi drawing him. He did a lot of sketches and practice paintings on smaller canvases. Akaashi said he needed to get the right feeling for his face. The awkwardness he had felt in the beginning faded and he became gradually more comfortable around him.

Two weeks and a few tender kisses later Chikara finally gathered all of his courage together and asked Akaashi out. Since Chikara was living in a small apartment they spent most time at Akaashi’s place, not bothered by the few interruptions of Bokuto.

Chikara found out that Akaashi, even though he claimed he didn’t particularly care about food, loved to eat. He only had black and gray clothes except for one dark blue sweater and some white shirts.

They would watch a lot of movies, handpicked by Chikara. Akaashi was the first person to not be annoyed by his constant comments and little remarks, which only made Chikara love him more.

\--

Chikara was lying on the couch, skimming through one of Akaashi’s sketchbooks. He had a lot, enough to fill half of a bookshelf. He had forbidden Chikara to look at anything that’s older than three years because apparently it was embarrassing and he would show him some selected pieces one day.

“Which one are you looking at this time?” Akaashi came back after having taken a phone call. “You’re free this Saturday, right? Some of my works will be featured in a gallery, would you like to come with me?”

Chikara showed him the cover of the sketchbook. They all had dates written on them in big numbers. “Oh, I won’t know anyone there and I have no idea how art works.”

“That doesn’t matter, everyone is allowed to bring one extra so there won’t be just artists there. I want to introduce you to some people.” Akaashi cocked his head to one side. “Your painting will be there as well.”

Chikara looked at him with big eyes. “They are hanging my portrait in a gallery?”

Akaashi nodded. “Don’t you want to have a look at that?”

“I do, actually.”

“Then keep your Saturday free.”

Chikara wasn’t only excited about the painting. Akaashi wanted to introduce him to his friends. Chikara had been afraid to mess up in the beginning but now he felt confident. He would go to a gallery and walk side by side with Akaashi.

“Don’t forget to wear a nice suit.”

“I won’t. Should we get matching ties?”

“I don’t think so.”

Chikara laughed. Akaashi knew that he was just messing with him and he smiled that beautiful smile that would never cease to make Chikara’s heart skip a beat.


End file.
